Blog użytkownika:Regulum/Kraina Lodu 3 - Rozdział 17
' Witam, witam i o wasze zdrówko się grzecznie pytam!' ' 'Ten zakapturzony psycholem? Wcale nie. Ale zobaczycie moi drodzy jaki on będzie. W Krainie Lodu 4 odegra on dosyć ważną rolę. Ale nie będę wam tu przecież spoilerować. Rozdział dedykuje Polaph. *************************************************************************************************** Rozdział 17 Chodziłam po zamku Michaela i już za niedługo Anny ciesząc się, iż mam teraz chwilę dla siebie. Pani Genowefa - najlepsza niania na świecie - zajęła się Damiankiem, więc miałam chwilę spokoju. Damian był istną kopią Kristoffa. Na jakiś czas przypłynęliśmy do Umbry. Anna ma być niedługo koronowana na królową Umbry. Na pewno będzie dobrą królową. Lubiłam chodzić po zamku Michaela, ponieważ było tam wiele tajemniczych zakamarków. Nagle doszłam do chyba nie zamieszkanej czeście zamku. Wchodząc po schodach dotarłam do starej wieży. Nic tam nie było oprócz jakiegoś przedmiotu przykrytego białą płachtą. Chyba to było lustro. Odkryłam płachtę. Nagle oślepiło mnie niezwykle jasne światło. Krzyknęłam i opadłam z hukiem na ziemię. *************************************************************************************************** Zaśmiałam się cicho gdy michael połaskotał mnie piórem, które znalazł w krzakach róż w nos. Cichutko kichnęłam. Iri, Hans, Kristoff i Michael również zaczęli się śmiać. Miałam czas na zabawę, gdyż pani Amelia zajęła się moim synkiem - Kasprem. Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadła przerażona służąca. - Panie! Królowa Elsa spojrzała w lustro Yin - Yang! - wykrzyknęła patrząc Michaelowi w oczy. On szybko wybiegł z sali balowej. Ja natomiast zdziwiona powoli ruszyłam do mojej komanty. Po drodze spotkałam nikogo innego jak Elsę. - Elsa? Co ty masz na sobie? I co zrobilaś ze swoimi włosami? - spytałam widząc iż platynowe włosy Elsy były teraz czarne i upięte w niski kok. Ubrana była w czerwoną sukienkę z czarnymi dodatkami i bordowym trenem. - Co cię to obchodzi. - sykneła chłodno Elsa i gdzieś powoli odeszła. Co jej się stało? Nie wiem. Później się nad tym zastanowię. Weszlam do mojej komanty. A w mojej komnace siedział Michael i... Elsa?! - Ale przecież ja ją... - nie dokończyłam, gdyż spostrzegłam, że Elsa ma platynowe włosy spięte w warkocz a na sobie miała swoją ulubioną błękitną sukienkę. - Widziałaś ją? Szybko! Musicie ją złapać! Jeżeli nie połączą się w jedno przed zachodem słońca na zawsze będą rozdzielone! - wykrzyknął na co straże szybko wybiegły. Spojrzałam na Michaela zdumiona. - Twoja siostra spojrzała w lustro Yin - Yang i rozdzieliła się na dobrą aczkolwiek głupiutką Elsę i na bezwzględną, i bezlistosną Elvę. - powiedział zadziwiająco spokojnie na co ja pokiwałam głową. Wtedy Elsa obudziła się. Zapiszczała z radości i mocno mnie przytuliła. - Aleś ty słodka! - wypiszczała tuląc mnie tak mocno, że o mało mnie nie udusiła. - Elso? Wiesz, jest taka jedna dziewczyna. Ma na imię Elva i chcemy jej dać pewien prezent. Pomożesz nam? - powiedział miękko na co elsa szybko pokiwała głową. Michael wział lustro. Wyszliśmy z komanty. Dołączyła do nas reszta. Na dziedzińcu leżały trupy strażników. Michael mocno trzymał lustro. Stanęliśmy przed Elvą. Zaśmiała się i rzuciła we mnie lodowym promieniem. Michael skoczył przede mnie, by mnie obronić. Niestety promień trafił w lutro. Rozbiło się na kawałeczki. Krzyknęliśmy. Elva się zaśmiała. - Teraz jestem nieznszczalna! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania